Director's Cut Episode 141: Die Hard
Show Notes : We answer the important question. Films Discussed * Christmas movies ** It's A Wonderful Life (1946) Dir. Frank Capra ** Miracle on 34th Street (1947) Dir. George Seaton ** Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) Dir. Larry Roemar ** The Silent Partner (1978) Dir. Daryl Duke ** Invasion U.S.A. (1985) Dir. Joseph Zito ** Die Hard (1988) Dir. John McTiernan ** National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) Dir. Jeremiah S. Chechik ** I Come in Peace (1990) Dir. Craig R. Baxley ** Home Alone (1990) Dir. Chris Columbus ** Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) Dir. Chris Columbus ** Saving Christmas (2014) Dir. Darren Doane * The Great Dictator (1940) Dir. Charlie Chaplin * The Detective (1968) Dir. Gordon Douglas * The Godfather (1972) Dir. Francis Ford Coppola * Star Wars: A New Hope (1977) Dir. George Lucas * Alien (1979) Dir. Ridley Scott * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Dir. Irvin Kershner * The Quiet Earth (1985) Dir. Geoff Murphy * Moonlighting (1985-1989) - TV Series * Predator (1987) Dir. John McTiernan * Sunset (1988) Dir. Blake Edwards * Batman (1989) Dir. Tim Burton * Young Guns II (1990) Dir. Geoff Murphy * The Hunt for Red October (1990) Dir. John McTiernan * Die Hard 2 (1990) Dir. Renny Harlin * Hudson Hawk (1991) Dir. Michael Lehmann * Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991) Dir. James Cameron * Hard Boiled (1992) Dir. John Woo * Under Siege (1992) Dir. Andrew Davis * City Hunter (1993) Dir. Wong Jing * The Last Action Hero (1993) Dir. John McTiernan * Pulp Fiction (1994) Dir. Quentin Tarantino * 12 Monkeys (1995) Dir. Terry Gilliam * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) Dir. John McTiernan * No Contest (1995) Dir. Paul Lynch * High Risk (aka Meltdown) (1995) Dir. Wong Jing * Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) Dir. Geoff Murphy * Masterminds (1997) Dir. Roger Christian * Air Force One (1997) Dir. Wolfgang Peterson * The 13th Warrior (1999) Dir. John McTiernan * The Matrix (1999) Dir. The Wachowskis * Battlefield Earth (2000) Dir. Roger Christian * Exit Wounds (2001) Dir. Andrzej Bartkowiak * Bandits (2001) Dir. Barry Levinson * Rollerball (2002) Dir. John McTiernan * Hart's War (2002) Dir. Gregory Hoblit * Cradle 2 The Grave (2003) Dir. Andrzej Bartkowiak * Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) Dir. Shane Black * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) Dir. Len Wiseman * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Dir. Steven Spielberg * Speed Racer (2008) Dir. The Wachowskis * Cop Out (2010) Dir. Kevin Smith * Red 2 (2013) Dir. Dean Parisot * A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) Dir. John Moore * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) Dir. J. J. Abrams * Terminator Genisys (2015) Dir. Alan Taylor * Suicide Squad (2016) Dir. David Ayer * The Nice Guys (2016) Dir. Shane Black * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) Dir. Denis Villeneuve Discussion Notes *The 'My favorite Christmas movie is...' tweet meme *What makes a movie a Christmas movie? *What elements makes for a good action movie? *Justin on the modern TV landscape - "All the lines are blurred, cats are having sex with dogs, it's just chaos in the world" *''Die Hard'' **Will is unconvinced that that's Bruce's real hair in the movie **Justin: Bruce is a charming everyday action hero, contrasted to his smug overdog persona now *Our hosts discuss the action hero coolness vs. boredom scale *The concept of the Die Hard rip-off movie Category:Episodes Category:John McTiernan Category:Bruce Willis